World Division Arc Chapter 2
by Cognilo Moseus
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi and his friends gather for a reunion at Kawabara's. When suddenly an old face appears with some shocking news!


**Chapter 2: Reunion Interrupted: Long Time No See!**

A bright sunny day on an appartment*

Yawns* "Keiko I don't wanna go to Kuwabara's. Reunion parties are too cheesy."

Yusuke is getting dressed in the kitchen of his apartment with Keiko, walking up to her while putting his shirt on.*

"Oh! I'm sorry Yusuke, I didn't realize caring about your friends' lives is cheesy." Keiko responded sarcastically. "Besides, do you even know what time it is?"

"Uhh YEAH! it's one of!" Yusuke responded confidently.

"One of what Yusuke?" Keiko asks angrily.

"One of those times I wish I didnt lose my watch! Haha!" Yusuke chuckled. His face then quickly went from snickering to guilt after an unamused glare from Keiko.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! It's 6 in the evening! You've become so complacent with your job, you lose or trash things, and you watch too much T.V. Your chores aren't getting done, you don't want to meet anyone new and I never thought I'd say this but go fight more if it'll get you off your lazy butt Yusuke!"

Yusuke looks back with disappointment*

Keiko, concerned by his silence, continues in a lighter tone, "Is something wrong Yusuke? We're 22 now. Neither of us are in school anymore. We don't have immature appearences to keep up. It's just us. Remember who you're talking to. We promised no secrets.."

Yusuke looks her in the eyes, sighs and then smiles*

"Okay, we'll talk, but after we get back from Kuwabara's. I promise."

Yusuke gives a thumbs up and a chuckling smile. Keiko smiles and nods*

"You're right by the way," Yusuke says as they walk out of their apartment, "Some time with friends should do me some good!"

Yusuke keeps looking down quickly on the car ride and Keiko pretends not to notice.*

15 minutes earlier at Kuwabara's apartment, he has a lot of food set up on long tables. His three friends are enjoying it with him on a long couch and Yukina sitting next to him on a different sofa.*

"Not many chances we get to catch up like we have today Kuwabara! And who'd have thought a nurse could make such a good cook too," Kuwabara's friend said cheerfully.

"Awe c'mon guys! How many times do I need to prove that behind every great man is a woman who made him that great! Well, NEXT TO this great man anyway," Kuwabara says proudly and kisses Yukina's cheek.

She smiles and looks toward his friend* "You're very kind, thank you," Yukina said humbly.

"Need any help with cleanup? There are a lot of leftovers." Kuwabara's friend asked.

"No thanks, we're expecting a couple later guests to arrive. Today sure will be nostalgic," Kuwabara said looking up.

"Well, thanks for having us Kuwabara, sorry we couldn't bring our girlfriends, work has been tiring for us all. Meeting up all on the same day is difficult now," his friend explained.

"No worries, men. I get it. Same here. Oh! thats right! You guys should join me in rock climbing! I just got back into shape recently!" Kuwabara proposed

"Sounds good!" they all say at once.

they all smile*

"I'll text you guys so we line up our schedules, just like old times."

"Thanks Kuwabara." They each said upon leaving.

It's 5:45 and the sun begins to set.*

"Kazuma, you sure are blessed to have so many friends. You're really a social butterfly." Yukina said delicate as ever.

"Yukina, they're OUR friends. They think you're great too! You heard what they said about your cooking, work, and style earlier." Kuwabara responds.

Yukina smiles*

"Let's just play some cards until they get here, my sweet." Kuwabara says.

They sit down and play*

6:30 rolls around*

"I wonder if they forgot it was today.." Yukina said while they played cards

"Nah! Urameshi will be here even if Keiko has to drag him here by his-" *knock knock*

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara exclaims as he jumps to his feet with excitement. Running to the door and opening it he shouts "I TOLD YA HE'D SHOW Uu- KURAMA!?"

"Greetings Kuwabara, Yukina. Sorry if I wasn't the visitor you'd expected." Kurama announced gracefully.

"Kurama! It's been so long since I've seen that foxy red maine of yours! Heheh! Let me in on something: you find yourself a girlfriend who's into that? Actually, hold that thought and come inside so we c-" *gasps* "URAMESHIII!" Kuwabara says frantically as he nearly closes the door while looking outside.

"At least buy me a drink before you scream my name like that! Hahahaha!" Yusuke says walking forward with Keiko

"No talking like a pig Yusuke," Keiko tells him as they walk in.

They all say hello*

"Help yourselves everyone. Yukina made all kinds of good stuff. She even taught me the recipes." Kuwabara announced.

Everyone gets a plate of food and sits on the couches*

"Oh that reminds me, Yukina? How've you been making out in the human world? As good as this food I hope," Kurama inquired.

Yukina repies "Just fine, thanks. I'm actually a nurse now, thanks to a little aid from Koenma for some documents to get there with ID and education. I trained hard and properly though. Kazuma is actually doing well as a kindergarten teacher."

"Congratulations!" Keiko and Kurama say!

A surprised Yusuke shouts "What?! I'm so shocked by this, I think it puts that saint beast Sazuka to shame!"

"Shut the hell up Yurameshi! Those kids are gonna grow up to be smart and ambitious unlike you! They can thank the great Kazuma Kuwabara when their IQs have all skyrocketed!" Kuwabara exclaims with firey eyes.

"Kurama, how about you? Still ambitious I'm sure." Keiko asks.

Kurama grins, closes his eyes and says "And like a book, I am read. I've been studying to become a botanical doctor. I have journied to many parts of this world in efforts to find cures for the worst of diseases." Opening his eyes and looking toward Keiko, "A rather altruistic path for my life to take, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, I can certainly see you doing that! That really is wonderful Kurama. As for me, I've decided to keep running the family business. People don't get tired of our food and I'm part of a book club so my academic life is still flourishing." Keiko says as she turns to Yusuke.

Yusuke looks up and is spooked to realize all eyes are on him awaiting to hear about his life*

Yusuke explains "Well see, I realized fights in human world are no fun anymore. It's like a lion vs a mouse if you ask me. Then Keiko helped me realize how good I was at cracking jokes.. And well, I'm a standup comedian now!"

"Can't say I'm surprised but least you dont have to grow up now, eh Urameshi? Heh Heh Heh!" Kuwabara joked.

"Heh heh heh! You might be right. It's good to know we're all in a nice spot. Hey Kuwabara, any idea when Genkai and the others get here? Not sure you got space for all of 'em," Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara answers "This is it man. Shizuru said she's busy at work today, Botan has been real busy in spiritworld from when I last heard 6 months ago, which means Koenma can only be busier, Hiei has been in demon world since you guys left 7 years ago for the First Demon Tournament, and Genkai actually never got back to me." Kuwabara explains, "We could probably have squeezed them all in here if we just had Koenma stand on top of that pintsize brat Hiei and taped his mouth shut."

"Kazuma, it's bad manners to talk bad about someone when they're not around." Yukina defended Hiei.

"Kurama the girl that finds you will be a lucky one. She doesn't have a second job on her hands keeping her man in line." Keiko says.

Kuwabara interjects, "Oh yeah! Kurama? What's the scoop on the lady situation?"

"I've found one, beautiful, charming and witty. However, I'd like to ease her in to meeting us all. Considering the endeavors we've been through, it would not be farfetched for one of us to speak of something a little unbelievable in front of her. First impressions are important." Kurama replied.

suddenly a presence is felt*

"URG!" Kuwabara mutters as his eyes widen and he turns toward the window

Yukina and Keiko are paired with worried expressions and Yusuke and Kurama with apprehensive ones*

"What's up Kuwabara?" Yusuke asks in a serious tone

"...Someone's coming." Kuwabara says as he stands up.

They all look at the window. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama assume defensive positions.*

"BOTAN!" Yusuke shouts with excitement as they all see her flying up to the window.

Botan floats up to the window and comes inside. She looks horrified and the expressions of smiles fade*

Botan haphazardly explains "Everyone, I'm sorry to make your acquaintence on such awful terms but spirit world needs your help. This is the most danger the worlds have ever been in!"

"No way, I thought you found my replacement.. Figures. If you want something done right-" Yusuke says arrogantly.

"We did, and she is extremely diligent. Even so, we need as much help as we can get. Can you please hear Koenma out?"

Botan gets a briefcase open that actually communicates to Koenma with a screen*

"Great, just like old times, only I didnt expect it to be THIS much like old times." Yusuke thinks aloud.

Koenma appears on screen and then Urgently declares, "Yusuke, there's no time to explain, I'm on my way with our new spirit detective, Kamaki and another familiar ally you'll need for this mission: even team Urameshi will need all the help you all can get with this one. It's bigger than anything we've faced before."

"Come on Koenma! Why is it that everytime you talk to me it's like you woke up on the wrong side of the crib?! Sheesh.. Well at least answer me this: who's our familiar ally? Is Hiei on his way here too?" Yusuke asks full-heartedly.

"Not to my knowledge, no. Though I'd prefer you wait until I get there to explain this in full." Koenma replied ominously.

"Koenma, if you can't fill me in on all the details of this mission after I already quit and on my day off of my new job, you at least owe me a name." Yusuke demanded.

"I concur, no sense in wasting any time. Like you said Koenma." Kurama says confrontationally.

"YEAH! I DESERVE TO KNOW TOO! ALL THIS MYSTERY IS GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Kuwabara said impatiently.

"...Very well." Koenma began, "Our primary source of intel on this new foe and your new ally on this case is

Itsuki."

'One of Sensui's men?!' Kurama thinks

'He's still alive?!' Kuwabara thinks

"WHAT?!" Yusuke exclaims.

Narrator: Team Urameshi has once again assembled and after a happy reunion, have once again been called on to save the earth from its greatest threat to date. But who is this new foe? Who is this new spirit detective? Why must they team up with Itsuki? And will they have enough strength to overcome this next obstacle?

llllllllllllllllll

Meanwhile, seeing from outside a demon world cave, someone is destroying the inside with his bear hands*

"THOSE BASTARDS! THEY WILL PAY!"

"AH!"

CRUSH*

"AH!"

CRUSH*

"AAAAAAAAH!"

EXPLODE*

The cave shatters and colapses leaving the one in clear sight*

"THE WRATH OF MY VENGEANCE UPON THEM, SHALL EQUAL THE WORTH OF WHAT THEY HAVE TAKEN FROM ME!!!" Hiei rages and then runs into the forest-filled distance...


End file.
